goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Pickles Misbehaves on the Way to see Mary Poppins Returns (2018) and Gets Grounded
Drew Pickles: "Angelica Pickles, meet Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos. He came all the way from the United Kingdom. He speaks in Britain. You remembered him since he grounds you, along with Vince the Sesame Street Fan aka. VTM on YT, the good Warren Cook, and NathanDesignerBoy7." Dylan Priest: "Hello. You must be Angelica Pickles. I know you." Charlotte Pickles: "And tonight, Dylan is going to give a surprise for us." Dylan Priest: "We are all going to see Mary Poppins Returns (2018) in Odeon Cinemas because I am very excited to see that new film." Angelica Pickles: "Are you kidding me? I hate Mary Poppins Returns (2018). Because I am not looking forward to see that film. Besides, Disney movies sucks. I want to stay home and watch iCarly on Nickelodeon instead." Drew Pickles: "No way hosey, Angelica! You are not staying home to watch iCarly on Nickelodeon. We are seeing Mary Poppins Returns (2018) and that is a final word all right! Now, get in the car or you'll be grounded!" [ Drew Pickles and his family left the house to go see Mary Poppins Returns (2018) ] Angelica Pickles: "But, Dad, I don't want to go see Mary Poppins Returns (2018). I said I want to stay home and watch iCarly on Nickelodeon." Drew Pickles: "Like I said, Angelica. We are seeing Mary Poppins Returns (2018) and that is that. Now, shut the hell up and get used to it!" ( When Angelica Pickles misbehaved on the way to see Mary Poppins Returns (2018) by asking Drew and Charlotte Pickles to go to KFC, then to Chuck E. Cheese's, and then to White Castle. Let's see what happens next.) [ Drew Pickles and his family had arrived at Odeon Cinemas. ] Movie manager: "Hello and welcome to Odeon Cinemas. How can I help you?" Charlotte Pickles: "Can we have four tickets to see Mary Poppins Returns (2018) please?" Movie manager: "I'm terribly sorry. But we are all out of tickets to see Mary Poppins Returns (2018). Please try again tomorrow." Angelica Pickles: "Yay! (17x) I finally made all three of you run late to see Mary Poppins Returns (2018). Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and Viacom are better than Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, DreamWorks, Cookie Jar, HIT Entertainment, TimeWarner, Universal, FOX, Columbia Pictures, The Jim Henson Company, Sesame Workshop, PBS Kids, CBeebies, CBBC, BBC, GMTV and ITV." Drew Pickles: "Oh! (19x) Angelica Pickles. How dare you make us run late to see Mary Poppins Returns (2018). Now, you made Dylan Priest very angry because of you!" Movie manager: "And also, Angelica Pickles, you are banned from going to this cinema until 31st December 2018." Charlotte Pickles: "I agree with the Odeon movie manager. We're going home right now." (At home) Drew Pickles: "Angelica Pickles, you are so grounded (19x) until Nella the Princess Knight gets cancelled on Nick Jr." Dylan Priest: "This means no movies, TV shows, video games, and products made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and Viacom, no Cynthia dolls of any kind, no fast food places related to Pepsi, and many more." Charlotte Pickles: "This also means no Beavis and Butthead, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no The Fairly OddParents, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Sanjay and Craig, no Nella the Princess Knight, no Rusty Rivets, no Ridiculousness, no Max and Ruby, no Wonder Pets, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Dora the Explorer, no South Park, no Little Bill, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Ni Hao Ki-Lan, no Sunny Day, no Top Wing, no Winx Club, no Team America, no Zack and Quack, no Brickleberry, and no other TV shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Drew Pickles: "You will be forced to watch cartoons and prime time shows like Total Drama, The Amazing World of Gumball, Scooby Doo, MGM cartoons, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphonies, Disney Theatrical Cartoons, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Regular Show, Tiny Toon Adventures, Jungle Cubs, The Little Mermaid: The Animated Series, Bonkers, Goof Troop, The Simpsons, Futurama, The Powerpuff Girls, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Family Guy, American Dad, The Looney Tunes Show, Fievel's American Tails, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Scrubs, Miami Vice, Desperate Housewives, Law and Order, Friends, Keeping Up Appearances, Only Fools and Horses, Miranda, Have I Got News For You, EastEnders, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, The X Factor, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out Of Here!, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, Stars in Their Eyes, Dancing on Ice, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?, Afterlife, Footballers Wives, At Home with the Braithwaites, Where the Heart Is, Bertie and Elizabeth, Crossroads, Peak Practice, Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune, Family Fortunes, The Price is Right, and other cartoons and prime time shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Charlotte Pickles: "You will be forced to watch baby/educational shows like Barney, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, WordWorld, Elmo's World, Nina's World, Show Me Show Me, Miles from Tomorrowland, Sesame Street, Bear in the Big Blue House, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, The Lion Guard, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Woolly and Tig, The Animal Shelf, Mister Maker, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, The Story Makers, Doodle Do, Come Outside, Bob the Builder, Postman Pat, Timmy Time, Fireman Sam, Everything's Rosie, Boohbah, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Spot, Hilltop Hospital, The Wiggles, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Rolie Polie Olie, Lunar Jim, The Pajanimals, The Save-Ums, PJ Masks, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Angelina Ballerina, Get Squiggling, A Little Curious, HBO Storybook Musicals, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Handy Manny, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, and other baby/educational shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Drew Pickles: "You will be strictly forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, read books and magazines, and listen to music made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Cookie Jar, HIT Entertainment, TimeWarner, Universal, FOX, Columbia Pictures, PBS Kids, and other companies from now on." Charlotte Pickles: "Abney and Teal will donate all of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to their island, and you are never getting them back forever." Dylan Priest: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies that are not made by your favourite companies for the rest of your natural born life." Drew Pickles: "We agree with Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos. Now, go to your room and start doing everything not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded forever!" Angelica Pickles: "Wah!" (14x) The End.